Potions and Oils
=Potions and Oils= A potion is a magic liquid that produces its effect when imbibed. Magic oils are similar to potions, except that oils are applied externally rather than imbibed. A potion or oil can be used only once. It can duplicate the effect of a spell of up to 3rd level that has a casting time of less than 1 minute. Potions are like spells cast upon the imbiber. The character taking the potion doesn’t get to make any decisions about the effect —the caster who brewed the potion has already done so. The drinker of a potion is both the effective target and the caster of the effect (though the potion indicates the caster level, the drinker still controls the effect). The person applying an oil is the effective caster, but the object is the target. Physical Description A typical potion or oil consists of 1 ounce of liquid held in a ceramic or glass vial fitted with a tight stopper. The stoppered container is usually no more than 1 inch wide and 2 inches high. The vial has AC 13, 1 hit point, hardness 1, and a break DC of 12. Vials hold 1 ounce of liquid. Identifying Potions In addition to the standard methods of identification, PCs can sample from each container they find to attempt to determine the nature of the liquid inside. An experienced character learns to identify potions by memory —for example, the last time she tasted a liquid that reminded her of almonds, it turned out to be a potion of cure moderate wounds. Activation Drinking a potion or applying an oil requires no special skill. The user merely removes the stopper and swallows the potion or smears on the oil. The following rules govern potion and oil use. Drinking a potion or using an oil on an item of gear is a standard action. The potion or oil takes effect immediately. Using a potion or oil provokes attacks of opportunity. A successful attack (including grappling attacks) against the character forces a Concentration check (as for casting a spell). If the character fails this check, she cannot drink the potion. An enemy may direct an attack of opportunity against the potion or oil container rather than against the character. A successful attack of this sort can destroy the container. A creature must be able to swallow a potion or smear on an oil. Because of this, incorporeal creatures cannot use potions or oils. Any corporeal creature can imbibe a potion. The potion must be swallowed. Any corporeal creature can use an oil. A character can carefully administer a potion to an unconscious creature as a full-round action, trickling the liquid down the creature’s throat. Likewise, it takes a full-round action to apply an oil to an unconscious creature. |- |01–10 ||— ||— ||Cure light wounds (potion) ||50 gp |- |11–13 ||— ||— ||Endure elements (potion) ||50 gp |- |14–15 ||— ||— ||Hide from animals (potion) ||50 gp |- |16–17 ||— ||— ||Hide from undead (potion) ||50 gp |- |18–19 ||— ||— ||Jump (potion) ||50 gp |- |20–22 ||— ||— ||Mage armor (potion) ||50 gp |- |23–25 ||— ||— ||Magic fang (potion) ||50 gp |- |26 ||— ||— ||Magic stone (oil) ||50 gp |- |27–29 ||— ||— ||Magic weapon (oil) ||50 gp |- |30 ||— ||— ||Pass without trace (potion) ||50 gp |- |31–32 ||— ||— ||Protection from (alignment) (potion) ||50 gp |- |33–34 ||— ||— ||Remove fear (potion) ||50 gp |- |35 ||— ||— ||Sanctuary (potion) ||50 gp |- |36–38 ||— ||— ||Shield of faith +2 (potion) ||50 gp |- |39 ||— ||— ||Shillelagh (oil) ||50 gp |- |40–41 ||01–02 ||— ||Bless weapon (oil) ||100gp |- |42–44 ||03–04 ||— ||Enlarge person (potion) ||250gp |- |45 ||5 ||— ||Reduce person (potion) ||250gp |- |46–47 ||6 ||— ||Aid (potion) ||300 gp |- |48–50 ||7 ||— ||Barkskin +2 (potion) ||300 gp |- |51–53 ||08–10 ||— ||Bear’s endurance (potion) ||300 gp |- |54–56 ||11–13 ||01–02 ||Blur (potion) ||300 gp |- |57–59 ||14–16 ||— ||Bull’s strength (potion) ||300 gp |- |60–62 ||17–19 ||— ||Cat’s grace (potion) ||300 gp |- |63–67 ||20–27 ||03–07 ||Cure moderate wounds (potion) ||300 gp |- |68 ||28 ||— ||Darkness (oil) ||300 gp |- |69–71 ||29–30 ||08–09 ||Darkvision (potion) ||300 gp |- |72–74 ||31 ||— ||Delay poison (potion) ||300 gp |- |75–76 ||32–33 ||— ||Eagle’s splendor (potion) ||300 gp |- |77–78 ||34–35 ||— ||Fox’s cunning (potion) ||300 gp |- |79–81 ||36–37 ||10–11 ||Invisibility (potion or oil) ||300 gp |- |82–84 ||38 ||12 ||Lesser restoration (potion) ||300 gp |- |85–86 ||39 ||— ||Levitate (potion or oil) ||300 gp |- |87 ||40 ||— ||Misdirection (potion) ||300 gp |- |88–89 ||41–42 ||— ||Owl’s wisdom (potion) ||300 gp |- |90–91 ||43 ||— ||Protection from arrows 10/magic (potion) ||300 gp |- |92–93 ||44 ||13 ||Remove paralysis (potion) ||300 gp |- |94–96 ||45–46 ||— ||Resist energy (type) 10 (potion) ||300 gp |- |97 ||47–48 ||14 ||Shield of faith +3 (potion) ||300 gp |- |98–99 ||49 ||— ||Spider climb (potion) ||300 gp |- |100 ||50 ||15 ||Undetectable alignment (potion) ||300 gp |- |— ||51 ||16 ||Barkskin +3 (potion) ||600gp |- |— ||52 ||17–18 ||Shield of faith +4 (potion) ||600gp |- |— ||53–55 ||19–20 ||Resist energy (type) 20 (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||56–60 ||21–28 ||Cure serious wounds (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||61 ||29 ||Daylight (oil) ||750gp |- |— ||62–64 ||30–32 ||Displacement (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||65 ||33 ||Flame arrow (oil) ||750gp |- |— ||66–68 ||34–38 ||Fly (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||69 ||39 ||Gaseous form (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||70–71 ||— ||Greater magic fang +1 (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||72–73 ||— ||Greater magic weapon +1 (oil) ||750gp |- |— ||74–75 ||40–41 ||Haste (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||76–78 ||42–44 ||Heroism (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||79–80 ||45–46 ||Keen edge (oil) ||750gp |- |— ||81 ||47 ||Magic circle against (alignment) (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||82–83 ||— ||Magic vestment +1 (oil) ||750gp |- |— ||84–86 ||48–50 ||Neutralize poison (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||87–88 ||51–52 ||Nondetection (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||89–91 ||53–54 ||Protection from energy (type) (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||92–93 ||55 ||Rage (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||94 ||56 ||Remove blindness/deafness (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||95 ||57 ||Remove curse (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||96 ||58 ||Remove disease (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||97 ||59 ||Tongues (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||98–99 ||60 ||Water breathing (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||100 ||61 ||Water walk (potion) ||750gp |- |— ||— ||62–63 ||Barkskin +4 (potion) ||900gp |- |— ||— ||64 ||Shield of faith +5 (potion) ||900gp |- |— ||— ||65 ||Good hope (potion) ||1050gp |- |— ||— ||66–68 ||Resist energy (type) 30 (potion) ||1100gp |- |— ||— ||69 ||Barkskin +5 (potion) ||1200gp |- |— ||— ||70–73 ||Greater magic fang +2 (potion) ||1200gp |- |— ||— ||74–77 ||Greater magic weapon +2 (oil) ||1200gp |- |— ||— ||78–81 ||Magic vestment +2 (oil) ||1200gp |- |— ||— ||82 ||Protection from arrows 15/magic (potion) ||1500gp |- |— ||— ||83–85 ||Greater magic fang +3 (potion) ||1800gp |- |— ||— ||86–88 ||Greater magic weapon +3 (oil) ||1800gp |- |— ||— ||89–91 ||Magic vestment +3 (oil) ||1800gp |- |— ||— ||92–93 ||Greater magic fang +4 (potion) ||2400gp |- |— ||— ||94–95 ||Greater magic weapon +4 (oil) ||2400gp |- |— ||— ||96–97 ||Magic vestment +4 (oil) ||2400gp |- |— ||— ||98 ||Greater magic fang +5 (potion) ||3000gp |- |— ||— ||99 ||Greater magic weapon +5 (oil) ||3000gp |- |— ||— ||100 ||Magic vestment +5 (oil) ||3000gp